bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Cancer of Sacrifice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720186 |no = 7141 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = During her fight against the resuscitated Melchio, Michele saw her friends sacrifice themselves around her, and her mechanical companion reduced to pieces... But portals are strange objects, connecting the world and dimensions to each other, and although drawing her attack towards this allowed her to win the battle, coming out on the other side disturbed her. Another world, new powers, a strange man who looked like Zebra urging her to join him, not to save just one world now, but to save all worlds and fight a Corruption that was slowly spreading to everything living. |summon = I will not be discouraged. Even if the situations's desperate, there's always a solution! |fusion = See these pincers? What powers?! |evolution = |hp_base = 5171 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1873 |rec_base = 1957 |hp_lord = 6722 |atk_lord = 2506 |def_lord = 2322 |rec_lord = 2407 |hp_anima = 7622 |rec_anima = 2167 |atk_breaker = 2746 |def_breaker = 2082 |atk_guardian = 2266 |def_guardian = 2562 |hp_oracle = 6362 |rec_oracle = 2767 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 720 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 580 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |ls = Five Soul Flow |lsdescription = Boost all stats 35% when 5 or more elements are present & boost Attack by 100% when HP is full & reduce BB cost by 20% |lseffect = |lstype = Attack |bb = Merciless Pincers |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire and Water attack on all enemies & boosts Attack for all allies for 3 turns (120%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |sbb = Meggido Unchained |sbbdescription = 24 combo Fire and water attack on alll enemies & boosts Attack for all allies for 3 turns (140%) & boosts BB Attack for 3 turns (230%) & adds Fire and Water to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ubb = Diluvian Twin |ubbdescription = 30 combo Fire and Water attack on all enemies & boost BB Attack for 3 turns (300%) & boosts critical damage for 3 turns (300%) & boosts Attack of all allies for 3 turns (250%) |ubbtype = Offense/Support |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |es = Gazing at the Endless Sea |esitem = Dual Fragment |esdescription = Adds Dark element to attack, BB/SBB and crit rate (60%) to BB/SBB/UBB for 3 turns when Duel Fragment is equipped & critical hits hit boost BB gauge (3 BC) |ccant = |ccbbt = |ccsbbt = |ccubbt = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *Attack Boost 110% |bb10 = *Attack Boost 120% |sbb1 = *Fire and Water Elements Added to Ally Attacks *BB/SBB/UBB Attack Boost 230% *Attack Boost 130% |sbb10 = *Fire and Water Elements Added to Ally Attacks *BB/SBB/UBB Attack Boost 230% *Attack Boost 140% |ubb1 = *BB/SBB/UBB Attack Boost 300% Attack Boost 250% Critical Multiplier 300% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Cancer1 |videos = }}